1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dimmer for a discharging lamp and more particularly, to a dimming circuit, which may automatically turn off the discharging lamp in a low power condition.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, a conventional dimming circuit for a discharging lamp includes a control IC or a complex circuit for variable frequency function to control different power outputs that may change the brightness level of the lamp. However, the control IC and the circuit for variable frequency function are expensive that such dimmers are not popular in the market.
Besides, the conventional dimming circuit has a problem of an unstable potential in a low power condition that will cause the discharging lamp flashing. The dimming range of the dimming circuit will be affected by parameters of different models of discharging lamps that the dimming circuit may have an error dimming work in a low power condition and cause a greater flashing.